Khnum Violent Love
W.I.P Khnum Violent Love, (クヌム バイオレント ラブ Kunumu Baiorento Rabu) or KVL for short, is the stand of Oingo and the advanced form of Khnum in Oingo Boingo: Epilogue. Appearance KVL does not have a true appearance since it is Oingo’s body. However, some chapter covers will depict KVL as the Egyptian god it is named after, leaning over its user. History KVL is awakened after Oingo and his brother Boingo are attacked by Keicho Nijimura during a business trip to Morioh-Cho. Boingo is attacked first and Keicho attempts to strike him in the throat with the stand arrow, but he defends himself by having the arrow pierce his stand Thoth, leaving a small puncture on the intended area. Oingo gets the same wound as well, but his brother faints while Keicho runs away. The incident causes Oingo and Boingo to awaken the advanced forms of their stands: KVL and Thoth Requiem respectively. Abilities Body manipulation KVL’s primary ability is allowing Oingo to mold his flesh and bones like clay, among other things. Because of the simplicity of KVL’s ability, he can easily use his stand for combat or other purposes. This also allows Oingo to do things or endure conditions that are fatal to normal humans since his body is able accomodate. He also can shrink and grow his body parts to his will. The rib trap is Oingo’s most significant attack with KVL because of its power alone. Oingo opens his chest and expands his rib cage before clamping onto the enemy, crushing and piercing them simultaneously. Healing If Oingo eats the flesh of an animal or the fruit of a plant, he can speed up the healing process significantly. The fruit or meat will be converted to flesh that Oingo can use to fill in any wounds or replace lost body parts with. According to Oingo, processed foods, bread, and candy are useless, and raw meat is most effective. Fake identities A facet of KVL’s power are the four fake identities Oingo transforms into when he goes into hiding. Each are inspired by a member of Stardust Crusader’s main group, excluding Joseph and Jotaro. Although Oingo has complete control over them all, each act as their own person. Despite their original purpose, Oingo eventually starts to transform when under great stress or for no reason at all. Poppy Poppy is the first fake identity Oingo is shown using, debuting in Chapter 12. He resembles a young boy in a black poncho, with a pair of dog ears on the hood. The tip of his nose is marked black to resemble a dog’s nose, and his teeth are sharp. He is intended to be innocent and non-threatening, whilst being quite mischievous. Poppy is sensitive and tears up a lot, but it is unclear if he does so out of genuinity or for the purpose of emotional manipulation. He appears kind, befriending most of the people he meets and showing a love for small animals. Despite this, he is regularly hostile and will say something passive aggressive, invite others to fight him, or even tell them to go die. Oingo often breaks character because he finds doing constant baby talk annoying. At some point, Oingo gives up on the character, and in Chapter 65, Poppy is “killed” from getting hit by a car. He is primarily inspired by Iggy. Armando Corona Danny Abdul Danny Abdul is the final form Oingo takes with KVL and his personal favorite, inspired by his idol Mohammed Avdol. He first appears in Chapter 67, in a flashback about an encounter he had with Cioccolata and Secco during a mission in Italy. Danny has the exact physical features of Avdol, excluding his hair which is long and curly. Sometimes a row of sharp teeth will line his face, from his chin to his scalp, but this is exclusively in combat. In personality he almost matches Avdol, but Oingo will let his emotions overtake him and become hopelessly irrational. Chapter 72 introduces a copy of Magician’s Red constructed and grown from Oingo’s bones, developing into its own skeleton. Oingo immediately sets it on fire and uses it in combat. Trivia * Despite a few parallels to Diavolo and Doppio from Vento Aureo, the fake identities are a very different case as they are not directly caused by mental illness. ** Oingo has complete control over all four fake identities and what they say and do. A more accurate assessment is that Oingo is simply roleplaying as his personal heroes. * KVL has apparently eliminated most of Oingo’s need to chew food (with the exception for healing), since he can simply open his organs and store food inside. ** He isn’t shown doing this after Chapter 22, since he apparently forgot he was even capable of doing it. Category:Stands